


The Prince’s Master

by Creepy_Crawl3r



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Betrayal, Big brother Thor grooms Loki, Dubious Consent, He wants it but he doesn’t at the same time, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki Needs a Hug, Loki hates Asgard, Loki’s kept on a leash, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Plot? What Plot?, Rimming, This isn’t part of the marvel universe, Thor thinks he loves Loki, loki is a consort, public display of frickn everything, tags will update with each new update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Crawl3r/pseuds/Creepy_Crawl3r
Summary: Loki has been demoted from Prince to Thor’s consort. That’s the thin shred of plot that exists.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like dubious consent that borders non-con don’t read. If you do, enjoy!
> 
> Also no Beta reader so I’m sorry for any mistakes I missed.
> 
> I’m currently writing another fan fiction on the side so this bit is going to be slim pickings for plot. I would like to further explore the story beyond smut but unfortunately my brain can’t multitask like that with my writing. I hope you enjoy it anyways xoxoxo

The collar around his neck was rather tight. He rubbed at the chafing that had begun to form and winced. The skin was raw and felt broken in some places. 

Loki sat in the smaller seat beside the throne dressed in a gown that showed enough to lead on the imagination. It was mid-calf length with a slit that went up his right thigh. A gold laced collar that hung open loosely and dipped down into a v-neck opening that allowed a view to his pale skin. 

The once silken black locks were cut short with one side shaved to the scalp. Medium length bangs were adorned with golden rings and the rest of his hair cut above the ears. 

It was a form of punishment. Loki was an outsider of the Asgardian kingdom, had always been, but once discovered the courts demanded he be treated as such. He was demoted as Prince and became….consort. 

He was a consort to Thor Odinson. His brother. The man he had grown up with, played with and went to battle with. The same man he had never measured up to in greatness because he always fell in his shadow. 

Thor cast a glance in his direction from his own seat and eyed him up and down with a confused expression. 

“What are you wearing?” He whispered. 

Loki schooled his face but sighed deeply in response. 

“Ask your father. It obviously is not my doing.” 

Thor chewed on his bottom lip but said nothing. He had no right to, at least not yet, not until Loki was officially made his. 

The court proceedings with the counsel were soon over and Odin stood up before addressing the both of them. 

“If you want him, you better consummate. Regardless of his origins he is a prize many eye.”

Loki shifted in his seat. Consummate with Thor? The other man looked just as uncomfortable with the idea. They had trouble making eye contact and Odin grunted. 

“Very well. I can easily give him to someone in the counsel.” 

Thor stood up abruptly in protest. “I’ll do it. Don’t give him to one of those monsters.” 

Loki swallowed past the thick lump that formed lead in the pit of his stomach. He had been with men before, honestly, he had no preference. Thor was still like a brother to him, though.It didn’t matter where he was from or what he was, they had lived side by side since they were children. 

“Come on, Loki. Let's go to my chambers.” He followed Thor out of the throne room, through the halls and to his chambers. Once they reached the door Loki hesitated when his brother opened the door. 

“We have to do this, Loki. He isn’t leaving us much of a choice.” 

Loki dropped his head and if he hadn’t shown restraint he probably would have whimpered. 

He let Thor lead him into the room and to the edge of his bed. The entirety of the room was adorned in gold, the running theme of the palace, but the bed had hand woven silk sheets. The red comforter was made of breathable cotton so the bed wouldn’t be unbearably hot. 

He sat down slowly and involuntarily his body hunched in on himself. Maybe if he made himself small enough he would just disappear. Loki was never highly regarded but now he was nothing. Public and private humiliation was now a norm for him and there was nothing he could do to change it. Nothing short of leaving Asgard, at least. 

“I will be gentle.” 

Loki meant to scoff but it came out as a broken sob. What had he done to deserve this? He was Jotun but he was not the enemy. He had never lifted a hand against his kingdom yet this was the treatment he received. 

Thor sat down beside him and Loki scooted away from

him. 

“Loki, we must and as much as you dislike it, I do as well. You at the hands one of those tyrants would be far worse than what must happen between us.” 

Thor made Loki face him with a hand cupping his face. He let out a shaky breath before he pressed his lips to Loki. The smaller man tried to recoil and Thor held him in place. 

He delved into his mouth and tasted every inch of Loki. A big hand slid underneath his gown and groped its way up his thigh. 

Loki tensed up underneath the touch as it travelled further towards his inner thigh and closer to his intimate area. His calloused hands gripped the sensitive flesh, nails digging in and Loki cried out. 

“Is that necessary!” 

“They might want proof.” 

He wanted to believe Thor’s reasoning but he had a feeling it was beyond that. The other man pushed up his gown and revealed the fact he had no undergarments on. Loki clenched his legs shut and attempted to pull the fabric back into place. 

“Stop fighting, Loki. This has to happen whether we like it or not.” 

Loki inhaled deeply and let it out slowly before he removed his hand and allowed Thor to remove the gown from his body. 

The other man gazed at his nude body a little longer than he felt comfortable and he was now sure that Loki was the only one who didn’t want this. 

“Move to the head of the bed.” 

Loki nodded silently and crawled on his hands and knees to the head of it. He motioned to turn around and Thor shoved his face down into the pillow instead. 

“Thor, what are you doing!”

A hand gripped his bare ass, kneading the flesh and then pulled back and slapped it. Loki yet again cried out and buried his face to muffle the noise. 

He squeezed his eyes shut. How long had Thor wanted this? How long had he dreamt about doing this very thing to Loki? He wanted to run, he wanted to teleport and never return but that was not an option and it never would be. 

Thor reached between his legs and wrapped a thick hand around his flaccid cock. He stroked it until it hardened in response and Loki whimpered in shame. How had his life turned into this? 

Thor palmed the head of his cock and Loki moaned against his will. The overstimulation was too much to bear and not make a noise. A tongue flicked at his virgin asshole and Loki pulled away. 

His brother held him in place with another hand on his side and he moaned again when the same tongue plunged inside the sensitive ring. 

Loki had never experienced this sensation before and he was unsure how he felt about it. It felt as good as it did uncomfortable. 

Thor stroked his cock as he tasted all of what Loki’s body had to offer. His thighs shook with the build up of pleasure and against his will he backed up towards Thor’s mouth. 

The other man chuckled and it sent a chill through his spine. 

_ He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this.  _

Loki gasped when Thor inserted a finger. He was being torn in two and it was just one finger. It pushed into his depths and opened him up. He twisted the finger as he thrusted it in and out, brushed against the prostate gland and made Loki mewl. 

“St-stop…”

Thor paused a moment for Loki to catch his breath then continued the ritual once he deemed it was long enough. 

He curved his finger up to better reach that sweet spot and dipped down to suck the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth.

“Gods…” Loki’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing pattern became labored. At that point there was nothing that would make him stop Thor and his ministrations. He quickly had been undone under his brother’s talented skills and had lost every want to protest. 

Thor introduced two more fingers and Loki clenched up with the pain. One was hard but three? He felt every bit of those three fingers that stretched open his walls. His knees buckled a bit and Thor allowed it enough that his back was arched and ass in the air. 

When would he just be fucked? It had become too much about 10 minutes prior and he desperately wanted some type of release. It was humiliating at best but he fucked himself on Thor’s fingers until his cock weeped and throbbed with need. Every fiber in his being screamed for it to be over. 

Thor rapidly stopped and Loki whined for him to continue.

“I thought you didn’t want this?” Thor’s voice was gruff with need and he chuckled in a way that he knew he won the fight. 

“Pl-please, just finish this.” 

Thor rubbed the head of his swollen cock he had brandished against Loki’s stretched ring and he whimpered in pain. This would hurt. It was going to hurt so bad.

When his cock pushed into Loki’s virgin hole the first tears sprung to his eyes. He felt every inch of the hardline of flesh bullying it’s way into him and he cried out. 

“It’s too much. It’s too much.” He whimpered. 

Thor rubbed circles into his lower back and shushed him. 

“Relax, Loki, relax.” He withdrew his cock give or take an inch then pressed back in. Loki tried to focus on his breathing pattern but all his mind could be directed towards was the cock that tore his ass apart. 

Thor began a slow pace that caused Loki’s entire body to shake in pain and he buried his face in the pillow once more to muffle the whimpers. 

“Stroke your cock, love. It’ll help.” 

Loki reached between his legs and lazily stroke it until he was hard again. The breach of his hole had taken away all the desperation for release with the pain. The moment his cock was hard, Thor brushed over his sweet spot and he moaned wantonly. 

Precum formed a bead at the head of his cock and he used it as lube to jack off. Thor continued to milk his prostate and he began to fuck himself with Thor’s cock. 

“Fuck...you can’t tell me you haven’t wanted this. Look at that sweet ass taking my cock.” 

He admitted it. Thor finally admitted and it didn’t help the situation one bit for Loki. It made him feel dirtier, more ashamed. His brother wanted him like a piece of meat this entire time and he had no idea. 

“You’re so fucking tight. You going to make me come baby? You going to fuck yourself on my big cock?”

Loki hesitated but Thor slammed himself back in and he sobbed in pain. He fucked him fast and hard, his cock threatened to tear through his body and paralyze him. 

He wanted to come, he needed to come but he wasn’t sure he could. Not at this abusive pace. 

He stroked his cock faster, willing the orgasm to come so this could end. “Thor, Thor come..” He cried. 

The pleasure built up and his stomach and thigh muscles spasmed violently. His ass clenched down on Thor’s cock when his orgasm forced itself from his body. Bands of white coated his hand and the silk sheets beneath him. 

Thor moaned loudly when his own orgasm hit and he buried himself to the base inside Loki’s warmth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

He withdrew from Loki and rolled onto the bed and Loki collapsed on his stomach. He never wanted this again, never, but he knew this wasn’t the end. It was just the beginning. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too quick of an update? Should I have waited 3 days before calling back? When the smut flows, it flows.

After their consummation Odin officially made Thor the master of Loki. It took a turn of events he hadn’t expected and he saw a side of his brother he didn’t know existed. 

He kept the collar and leash on Loki with one exception, it wasn’t as tight. He made him wear more feminine clothing that accentuated his frame and anyone who dared to utter a word were reprimanded. 

Most days he stayed at Thor’s side every waking moment. There were few times they parted ways by order of Thor himself, not Odin. 

His brother took delight in him being led along by the leash and tugging at it incessantly. He could very well sit beside him and he would tug at it just to grab his attention. 

Loki was sent to Thor’s chambers, where he now slept or went for a brief slice of alone time, if permitted. 

A dress, not a gown, was laid out on the end of the bed. It was black and green, staying true to Loki’s colors. The length was mid thigh and had a corset styled neckline that plunged down mid sternum. It was short sleeved and the seams had gold trim on it, as well the rings that the string of the corset pattern went into. 

Loki cringed when he saw the black garter he was meant to wear with a pair of black lace panties. For a man that “disliked” this situation they were in, Thor had an appetite for dressing him up for the part. 

He slipped into the dress and undergarments. He glanced at himself in the mirror and wanted to gag. What had become of him? 

The length of the dress was barely enough to cover the bottom of his ass and if he bent over it definitely would reveal all. 

Loki returned to the briefing room where a meeting was being held in regards to the security of the kingdom. Recently there had been an ambush against the king’s army. So, naturally, there must be a spy amongst the men who were loyal to the crown. 

He entered the room and all eyes immediately directed towards him. Blush mottled his pale complexion as he walked past the line of men to Thor’s side.

“Where would you like me, Master?” 

Thor smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Something had not gone as planned and so now it was his job to appease him. Loki did the first thing he could think of and sat in Thor’s lap.

The group of men hesitated in their argument and stopped to stare at Loki, who now sat nestled against his brother’s cock. The dress had rode up when he sat down and you could see the lace garter along with a small glimpse of the panties. 

“Continue your illogical argument.” Thor waved his hand. 

He rearranged Loki in a way that his lower body was out of sight underneath the table. A big hand found his inner thigh and he groped the soft flesh. His fingers traced up to his flaccid cock that was neatly tucked in the lace panties and teased the head.

Loki’s eyes widened but he leaned forward so his bangs covered his face. 

“No, don’t hide. I want them to see how I make you feel.” Thor whispered against his neck. 

Loki could tell the men were just uncomfortable as he. They avoided direct eye contact as they continued the endless conversation. He just wanted them to leave. Loki was not into public displays and it seemed Thor was ready to take that next step. 

His teasing became applied pressure with the palm of his hand and he fought to not rut against it. He would not allow himself to act like a bitch in heat in front of others. He suffered enough humiliation without that as well. 

Thor sighed heavily and abruptly stopped. 

“I’m bored. The meeting is over.” 

“But your majesty-“ 

“That means leave!” 

The men gathered their things and hurriedly left the briefing room, which left Loki alone with Thor. 

He grabbed Thor’s hand and cupped his semi-hard cock with it. “I-is this what you want?” 

Thor flashed a smug smile. “You’re getting so good at being my little whore.” 

Loki fought hard to not retort back and instead answered with an empty smile. 

“Get on your knees.” Thor scooted the chair back and yanked Loki to the floor with his leash. He grabbed a handful of Loki’s short black hair and made him look up at him. 

“I need some release. Wrap those pretty lips around my cock, love.” 

Loki fumbled at the buckle of Thor’s pants and freed his already hard cock from it’s confines. 

He drew the head into his mouth and Thor let out a soft moan. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled away and plunged back down to the base. Thor held him there with a hand on the back of his head and he gagged violently. He finally let Loki up for air and drool dribbled down his chin. 

He wrapped a slender hand around the base and stroked Thor’s cock as he sucked on just the head. It elicited inaudible mumblings from the other man and his fingers wove their way into his hair for a firmer grasp. The other went on the edge of the table for support and without warning he began to fuck Loki’s mouth.

Loki gagged and did his best to breathe through his nose as Thor’s cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck..” 

He abruptly pulled out and yanked Loki up to his feet by the leash. 

“Bend over.” 

Without hesitation he bent over the table and Thor pushed up the short dress which fully revealed the lace panties. 

“Gods, that ass looks perfect in these. What a shame.” 

He violently ripped a whole into the panties big enough for entry. Thor let a line of spit dribble down onto his cock and quickly lubed it up. 

Loki braced himself as best as he could with no preparation. He slowly exhaled when Thor rubbed his cock against Loki’s ass and braced for the pain. 

“Do you think I would do that to you, love?”

Loki remained silent because he knew very well if Thor felt cross he would. 

The man pushed just the head of his cock past the ring of muscle and Loki moaned. He did that over and over again until Loki, against his own volition, wanted more. 

His cock had created a line of wet from the precum that had begun to bead at the tip of his cock. With each thrust of Thor’s hips it brushed Loki’s against the edge of the table and he whimpered. 

“You want more yet, baby?” 

Thor sheathed himself to the base and Loki cried out. He wasn’t ready for that much and laid completely still bent over the table. Thor grabbed the leash and pulled him up. “Breathe..” He hissed. 

He began to fuck into Loki relentlessly and the slap of skin and his moans echoed off the walls. 

Thor reached around and freed his cock. He wrapped a calloused hand around it and stroked his cock as roughly as he fucked him. 

“You look so fucking perfect like this.” 

Loki had begun to drool because his mouth was parched from endlessly moaning. Tears ran from his eyes and he wasn’t sure if it was because of pleasure or pain. 

After what seemed like forever, Thor’s hip began to stutter and lose rhythm. He was getting close. Thor released his cock and put the hand on Loki’s hip while the other held tightly onto the leash. 

Loki stroked his own cock in an attempt to have a simultaneous orgasm. He learned Thor loved that more than life when they fucked. He palmed the head and jacked his cock with a twisting motion of his wrist. Repeated the same act continuously until he screamed with an orgasm the same time Thor pumped his seed into him. 

“Gods Loki!

When Thor pulled out the cum dripped down his thigh. He scooped it up with a few fingers and shoved them into Loki’s mouth. 

“We make the perfect mixture.” He whispered against Loki’s ear. 

Loki cringed internally so violently he shivered, which Thor mistook for pleasure. 

“Go to the room and clean up. We have a banquet to attend. Put on something less...slutty.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you guys.
> 
> There’s no smut and a bit of a story (Although I don’t know where it’s going) but enjoy. 
> 
> Also, no beta reader again, so forgive any mistakes you notice.

Loki was dressed in a royal gown used for consorts. The same design of the short dress but longer and not as revealing. The longer locks of his hair were done in braids and more golden rings decorated them. Thor had him put on makeup, not much, just eyeliner and mascara.

“It’ll make those eyes stand out.”

Loki rolled them when Thor turned his back to him. The entirety of the outfit was humiliating and the makeup was the icing on the cake.

Loki turned for Thor to examine him and the other man smirked. He pulled Loki into the line of his body with a tug of his leash. He brushed the bangs to the side and placed a soft kiss on his plush lips.

Thor unsnapped the collar and let it drop to the floor. “This isn’t a necessity tonight, is it? I’m sure you will make it aware that you belong to me.”

Loki nodded silently and raised himself on the balls of his feet to return Thor’s kiss. “Yes.”

He followed Thor to the banquet hall. His anxiety mounted further and further the closer they got. The noise that grew with each step formed a large knot in his throat he couldn’t swallow past.

What would Thor do? What did Thor want him to do?

His brother pushed open the enormous oak doors and the noise from within hit Loki like a wave. All eyes found them and a few of Thor’s friends crowded around them. Fandral and Lady Sif joined their side and walked with them to the head of the table.

Loki hunched in on himself when Fandral looked him up and down and chuckled softly.

“The look suits you, whore.”

“I was once your Prince, mind your tongue.”

Thor slapped him and Loki stumbled backwards with the impact. “You are no longer Prince. You must mind your tongue.”

He squared his shoulders in response but quickly corrected himself with a bow. “I’m sorry...Master. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Loki bowed to Fandral and moved to stand behind Thor. He eyed the room and spotted familiar faces. They looked on in pity. Their faces were clouded with the same pain that he felt on a daily basis.

A man ran up to Thor, face flushed and out of breath. He was done in chain male and warrior’s armor, a sword sheathed on his side.

“Your Majesty, there has been word that Vanaheim was attacked by the Jotuns. The peace has been broken.”

Loki stopped breathing when all turned towards him.

“I-I know nothing.”

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.  
“I know, my love.” Loki’s eyebrows furrowed together with concern. His brother never called him by any endearing names. It was whore, slut, even cur. But never “My love.”

Volstag stepped out of the crowd and yanked Loki forward by one of his arms. “How do we know the would-be Prince did not help with this matter?”

Thor took the hilt of his sword and jutted it into Volstag’s elbow, which forced himself to release his grip on Loki.

“In what manner would this serve Loki any purpose and when would he have time to do so?” Thor tucked him into his side. Loki, against usual behavior, clung to Thor. The last thing he wanted was someone to doubt his loyalty to him. He buried his face in Thor’s chest and held onto his shirt.

“How dare you suggest such a thing!” Thor bellowed loud enough to fill the hall.

A man unknown to Loki pushed past Lady Sif. “But my lord, he is Jotun. He is of the frost giants.”

Thor whispered against his ear low enough only for him to hear. “Teleport, my love.” Loki looked up at him with wide eyes. He had not been allowed to use his powers since his demotion. It was forbidden by Odin. “Thor, I can’t.” Thor kissed him on the forehead. “Leave. Go to my chambers.”

Loki stepped away and a green light surrounded him before he disappeared and reappeared in his brother’s chambers.

He sat on the floor at the end of the bed. His knees drawn to his chest and face buried in them. A broken sob heaved his shoulders and made his throat hoarse. He didn’t ask to be a part of such a forsaken race. Loki hadn’t even known until he became of age.

Loki was raised amongst the Asgardians as one of them. He had been taught by Frigga, trained by Heimdall. Loved by his friends that now looked at him with pity and disgust.

It was quite a bit of time before Thor returned to him. He crouched down in front of Loki and ran his fingers through his hair. “Are you okay?”

Loki scoffed. “Do you even care? I recall that I’m but a mere whore.”

Thor sighed heavily as he sat down beside Loki on the floor.

“I may treat you so...but I do love you.”

Loki barked a bitter laugh that shocked Thor. “Love? How dare you speak of love to me after all you have done! I have been used like some pet and tossed aside day after day. There is no longer any love between us.”

Thor grabbed the front of his gown and pulled him in for a kiss. He tugged a handful of his black hair and then bit on his bottom lip and Loki cried out when he drew blood.

Loki pushed him away and scrambled to his feet. He touched a finger to his lips and a drop of smeared blood came away.

Thor jumped up and took hold of Loki’s arm before he could get further away from him.

“I saved your hide back there and I tarnished my image to save your ungrateful arse. Treat me with respect!!”

“You want me to be grateful?” Loki snarled. “What exactly should I be grateful for? That my brother still has a soul or that my Master didn’t let his friends kill his prized toy?” Loki threw his hands up in the air exasperated. “I really want to believe you still love me, if you ever did…”

Loki lowered his head to hide the few tears that were shed. He would not show pain, he would not show defeat. All Thor deserved was his anger and his hatred. He wanted Thor to be ashamed, he wanted him to feel tortured with existence the way Loki has dealt with.

“I have loved you since we were only children, Loki. Nothing will change that.”

Loki laughed dryly. “Funny way of showing it, right?”

Thor lifted his head with a finger under his chin and used the other hand to wipe the tears away.

“Let me show you how much I love you.”

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to step away but Thor stopped him again. “How?”

The other man leaned forward and kissed Loki the softest he ever had. It was an air of hesitation Loki wasn’t used to. His hands found Loki’s lower back and untied the sash that wrapped around the gown. It hung loosely off his shoulders and Thor pushed it down. His lips led a hot trail of kisses down his neck, across shoulders and to his collarbone.

Loki wished he could enjoy it but it seemed like another manipulative tactic. He wanted Loki to trust him, he wanted him to be compliant and docile. That wasn’t going to happen. No matter how long he belonged to Thor, he would never break.

“Get off me.”

Thor pulled back. “Excuse me?”

Loki hardened his expression and braced himself for another slap, push at best. “I request some time to myself after what happened.”

Thor scoffed and rubbed his chin with a smirk. “Alright, but when I get back I’m getting what I want.”

When Thor left the room Loki let out the breath he had been holding. He looked around the enormous room. It was too big and too empty. A bed, side table and a wash basin. A few decorations here and there but Thor was minimalistic; unlike many other Asgardians.

Loki paced around until he ended up at the balcony that overlooked the kingdom. So much beauty in that one horizon, so much false hope and love. Loki once had a rule over it all. He was once in line for the throne and now he gets fucked like a tart by his own brother.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air, let it fill his lungs and relax his tensed muscles. Endless days of fear and pain had done an absolute number on his mind and body. Loki was no longer the man he used to be. He hadn’t been him in a long time.

Loki wasn’t sure how long he had stood there with his eyes closed and basking in the solitude but when the doors opened he startled.

Thor cleared his throat with a cough as he approached him from behind.

“What?”

Thor clicked his tongue. “Can you at least try to show some respect? Maybe not be as crass?”

Loki shrugged without turning to face Thor. “Maybe you should begin to act like my brother again. Master or not you treat me like I’m a worthless pet.”

Thor’s arms snaked around his sides and he nibbled on the soft flesh in the crook of his neck. Loki turned his head to expose more skin and Thor drew the flesh into his mouth and suckled until a hickey formed.

“You did not.” His hand went to his neck as if he could feel it with merely a touch.

“You are mine, are you not?”

Just when he thought maybe some progress could be made. His brother wanted one thing and that was to own him.

“Yes….I am yours.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for such a short chapter. My personal life has taken a turn for the complicated.
> 
> This does not have a beta reader as well. So please forgive any grammatical errors you might come across.

The following days kept Thor occupied from Loki. He took it as a small reprieve from being used and mishandled. The breach of the peace between the two realms had risen chaos amongst the Asgardian kingdom. 

Although his brother wasn’t king, yet, many looked toward him for leadership and strength. It wasn’t hard to fathom why. Thor was a symbol of strength, of confidence and exhumed charm that reached any who spoke to him. 

Loki doubted his brother was fully aware of the effect he had on others. He wasn’t dense but he was definitely oblivious to the influence he had on the people that looked up to him. 

Today was full of council meetings and Thor debriefing generals on what actions should be taken if they had to at all. The tension sat in lines across his brother’s face and the rigid posture with which he held himself. Loki could see it more than others, it was now his job to read Thor’s needs. 

Thor allowed Loki to leave the hall and return to his chambers. He had no use of him amongst said discussions anymore and Loki no longer held the power to put his own input in. 

He paced the room as he waited for his brother’s return. He himself had been on edge with his brother's state of unease. Whatever went wrong would undoubtedly be taken out on him. Whatever ill mood fell upon Thor would be soothed by Loki. 

Rest. He needed to rest his mind and his heart. It raced at a beat that threatened to damage his rib cage and undo his sanity. 

Loki climbed into the vast bed and snuggled under the covers until he was wrapped up warm and safe. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. 

He could do nothing but wait for Thor to return to his side. He could go nowhere and do nothing without permission. 

He rolled back over onto his side and buried his face in the pillow. He couldn’t sleep, not even for a brief period, because his mind would not rest. 

  
The doors opened and a loud sigh followed them shutting. 

“I tire of all these meetings, Loki. Come ease my mind.” 

Loki groaned internally but listened all the well. “Yes, Master.” 

He unwrapped the sash that held together the robe he had previously covered himself with. He was nude underneath because Loki knew this would happen when Thor returned. It didn’t take science to come to that deduction. 

Thor’s eyes raked his body when he crawled back onto the bed. His blue eyes darkened with lust as he made his way to the bed and stripped clothing piece by piece. 

“The Gods took their time on you, dear. Oh did they.” His hands kneaded and grabbed his thighs as they worked down and lifted his legs to wrap around him.

Thor paused for a moment and then dropped his legs. “What’s wrong?” Loki panicked. 

The other man flopped down on the bed beside him and instead pulled Loki in against his side. 

“I think I want this instead.” Loki hesitated but draped an arm across Thor’s chest and snuggled in closer to him. He couldn’t deny this felt good but it scared him. Thor was not exactly compassionate or a cuddler. 

“Nothing is wrong, Loki. Nothing that you have done.” He opened his mouth to respond but was at a loss for words. “I can hear the gears turning in your head.”

Loki laid in silence, tucked into Thor’s body and waited for the other shoe to drop. They had not interacted in this manner since he had become his brother’s consort. It terrified him. 

Thor groaned and ran a hand down his face before he sat up. “What is your problem? I’m trying to do something nice for you.” 

Loki fought back a scoff. He joined Thor in sitting up and avoided eye contact. He might enjoy the cuddling if it wasn’t haunted by misuse and abuse. If he wasn’t able to see the anger set in Thor’s shoulders, in the tendon that protruded from his neck and the darkness that had clouded his eyes as of late. 

He wanted to believe things could change but at this point he had little faith in the idea. 

“It is not often you want such things. Can you blame a man for being hesitant?” 

Thor chuckled and rubbed at the stubble on his face. “A man? You haven’t been a man for a long time, Loki. Everything you have done, all the duplicitous actions and intent, you are not a man.” 

The room was suddenly very warm. The air was slightly thicker than it was before. He knew it. Thor blamed him for the breach in security.

“You’re just like all the other half-wits! You think just because I’m Jotun I would have our people pillaged and beaten?” Loki stood up from the bed and paced the room in the nude. 

“You know, had I known I was Jotun growing up, I would have left. I would have left all of this. I am a prince. Just not of this Gods forsaken realm.” 

Loki used his magic to dress himself in informal attire. A basic peasants shirt that was off white and black trousers. A pair of black sandals that wrapped up and around his ankles. 

“I’m done.” 

Thor was to his feet and in front of Loki by the time he reached the chamber doors. 

“I’ve really tried, Thor. I tried to be the good little chastised whore that acted like he deserved this punishment. But I do not. I have done nothing wrong.” 

“You believe yourself to be leaving now? Do you think I will let you go that easily?” 

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I was going to walk but I can just as easily teleport. Goodbye, Brother.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. 
> 
> I’m trying hard to be more consistent with this story. In this past I’ve had trouble doing it. My life is still a little chaotic but you guys deserve this ❤️

A green mist of magic surrounded Loki and he was gone. He reappeared on the rainbow bridge and Heimdall was waiting for him. 

“I was waiting for you, Young Loki.” 

Loki drew his daggers and Heimdall waved his hand in dismissal.

“If you truly wish to leave your home, I will not stop you. But once you leave you might not be welcomed back.” 

Loki looked back at Asgard. The golden kingdom that had rejected him because of his blood. He had been raised there as one of them and they turned on him in a second. It was no longer a home to him. He wondered if it had ever been. 

“Let me go, Heimdall. Let me go  _ home.”  _

The older man lifted his sword and threw it onto his shoulder. “I shall.” Loki followed him into the tower and stood at the entrance as Heimdall sheathed his sword in the slot. 

“Are you sure?” 

Loki nodded his head silently. 

As the door opened and light shone in on him Thor rushed in by force of his hammer.   


“Loki, you can’t leave me!” 

He paused before stepping forward. He knew he couldn’t get away, he knew there was no escaping this life without force but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Thor. 

Loki had tried to harbour hatred in his heart but it was Thor, it was his brother and his master. Maybe he had been conditioned more than he realized. 

He sighed and turned to face Thor with the regret that had begun to build up in the pit of his stomach. 

“Why? Why should I not leave my abuser?” 

Thor dropped his hammer with a thud and closed the distance between them. A large hand took a handful of his hair and forcefully kissed him. One hand found his lower back and pulled him into his body. 

He didn’t want this, he didn’t want this. Did he? 

His body responded to the familiar touch, to the lips that parted his own and the tongue that delved into his mouth and drank in his fear. 

Maybe he loved him. Maybe he had grown to love the man that had tortured him for months and made him grovel. Loki, obviously, was a broken man but he couldn’t help but feel Thor’s desperation. 

He felt his brother shaking and he felt the hesitation as he kissed him in a way he never had before. 

Thor pulled away slowly. His blue eyes searched Loki for something, anything that told him he felt what he did. That he felt the change that just happened between them. 

It was no longer Consort and Master. 

It was Lovers. 

“Please stay. I know the ways which I have treated you are not what you deserve. Loki, just stay. Where are you to go?” 

What did he say? What did he do? Is he supposed to confess love? The matters of the heart are foreign to Loki, they always have been. 

“O-okay...but things need to change. They  _ have  _ to change, Thor.” 

The other man eagerly nodded. The desperation Loki had felt from Thor dripped away like poison. It eased his shoulders and his eyes refocused. He took Loki’s hand and tugged him towards the exit of the tower. 

Heimdall had long ago removed his sword. He knew this would happen. The brothers could not be separated. There was not one without the other. 

Loki created an orb of green light as they walked across the bridge. 

“Shall I teleport us back?” 

“You should not use your magic, Loki. It is still father’s orders.” 

He stopped mid stride as panic began to set in. If they hadn’t believed he was a traitor, they would now. He tried to escape. He tried to leave the kingdom and painted a target on his back. 

“He doesn't know. I told Father nothing in hopes I could stop you.” 

“You were that confident I would stay for you? That I would sacrifice my freedom for you?” 

Loki was unsure what they should do from this point forward. Their roles were set in stone by the courts and their father. Thor had absolute faith Loki wouldn’t leave him. How does one believe that after they have been the torturer for so long? 

“Yes, I did.” He offered nothing more or less as an answer. No elaboration on the thought or emotional process of how he came to that conclusion. 

Thor would always be a mystery to Loki. 

“Even if you said nothing someone knows. Someone saw. Heimdall must report to Odin, it is his duty to the king.” 

Thor’s blue eyes widened with fear. 

“He wouldn’t, would he? He has known you since you were a child. To offer that information is ending your life.” 

Loki could swear he saw tears forming in his brother’s eyes before he turned away. What was going on? What had rapidly changed Thor’s heart towards him? It terrified him to no end. 

He usually saw steps ahead of his dull brother but now he was lost. Had he viewed him in this manner the entire time and he hadn’t realized it? 

“What happened?” 

Thor walked off and Loki trotted to keep up with him. 

“What happened, Thor? Why are you so loving towards me? Months of abuse and torture. Why now? Tell me!” 

Thor abruptly stopped and Loki stumbled into him. 

“You have been labeled as a traitor already because you are Jotun. I don’t know how long I can hold off the courts from taking further action until they use you as an escape goat.” 

It hit him like a stone wall of realization. Thor was being selfish. He wanted Loki to himself before either his imprisonment or execution. 

“My days are limited?” 

Thor’s shoulders shook and Loki reached out to turn his brother but he planted himself. He was too proud to show the pain that had filled his eyes and spilled tears. 

“I tried, Loki. I tried so hard to spare you. You have alway been..you have always been you. No matter the circumstance you have always been purely you.” 

Loki back stepped so he could teleport. He needed to get away. He was going to die. His brother was about to profess love. Loki could feel it, he could see it. He did  _ not _ want this. 

“Don’t you dare leave me again. My taking you as a consort saved you once. I can do it again.” 

Loki swallowed past the knot that lodged itself in his throat and dropped to his stomach. 

“You are mine, Loki.” Thor faced him with the tears and the truth of how he’s felt all this time. 

“I love you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of the ending! There will be one more and it’ll be done. 
> 
> I have decided to do it this way because it has been so long since I’ve done an update for you guys. 
> 
> I have no beta reader at the moment, so I’m very sorry for any grammatical or punctual mistakes you come across.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Loki frustratedly waited outside the throne room as Thor spoke with Odin. As far as he knew, Heimdall had not spoken a word to the King about what he had attempted to do. 

Blood rushed through his veins with a thunder that deafened him. From the start of this whole situation he knew what would become of him. It was ineffable, it could not be changed and it was set in destiny. 

Loki paced in front of the gold ordained doors. The sound of his footsteps echoed in the vast chamber hallway and it did nothing for his anxiety. 

He glanced outside a nearby window and saw the sun had nearly set. It’s rays could only reach so far, there was much still shrouded in shadow. He felt Thor’s presence was the equivalent to this visual display. He could only do so much. 

What was taking so long? 

One of the guards that stood at attention clicked his tongue at him. 

“Stop pacing, Whore.” 

Loki’s eye twitched and he fought the urge to curl his lips into a snarl. He had grown rather tired of that term of endearment the kingdom had placed on him. 

He heard voices raised within the throne room. He could not decipher which belonged to who but it unsettled him just a bit more. 

Loki was slightly tempted to walk off. The small temptation of rebellion still resided inside his heart, regardless of what he had recently been through. He knew it would serve no beneficial purpose to turn away but maybe, just maybe, if he ran away it would fade into the background and he could blindly move on. 

At last the doors opened and Thor stormed out with a glint of rage in his eyes that rapidly brewed fear in Loki’s gut. 

He nervously licked his lips. The said fear was hard to keep contained when it was his life or freedom in jeopardy. It vibrated throughout his very core and triggered a small amount of that dark power he stored away. 

“What is the decision?” 

Sorrow passed Thor’s face but then anger settled back to camp in hard lines. 

“He wants to address the council about the course of action. The minimum punishment will be imprisonment in the dungeons.” 

He knew it. Heimdall had fulfilled his duty and reported his attempted escape. Loki was now the property of a royal and he directly disobeyed the law. So, not only was he eyed because of lineage and the security threat, but also because of this treason. 

“Let’s leave. We could just leave this realm and start anew elsewhere.” He suggested as they traversed the chambers and left the palace. 

Thor halted mid step and forcefully grabbed Loki’s arm. He looked around them before he leaned in and met Loki’s eyes with the same rage he had portrayed since their departure. 

“Shut your mouth. You have already committed enough treason!” He hissed quietly. 

“I haven’t done nearly enough to match what they all deserve!”

Thor released his grasp. The widening of his eyes and the sheen of sweat on his brow was all Loki needed to see. His brother finally had the revelation. The ease that paranoia settled across his once trusting face should have unnerved him, but it didn’t. Not in the slightest. 

Loki allowed himself the snarl he denied his anger earlier. “You will see me as they do, if you do not already. Keep your distance... _ brother.”  _

He left Thor slack jawed and clambering for words. Loki no longer cared. He couldn’t find the will to feel empathy or the smallest bit of love for the man that had willingly tortured him. 

It was just a few days ago that Thor had professed his love to him and admittedly, he wanted to fall into that safety net of a lie. Loki knew it was manipulation, it had to be. What other reason would make Thor suddenly do such a thing? It just didn’t add up when he thought about everything that had happened. 

Loki didn’t return to Thor’s chambers and he no longer had his own. He found himself in the outskirts of the city. The sun had finished its descent into the horizon and he sat in the dark by a lake he frequented as a child. 

For a while now he had thoughts about his childhood, the memories he shared with Thor. They came in forms of flashbacks that had begun to infiltrate his daily life. 

A smell, a touch, or a sound brought them on and suddenly he wasn’t in the present. Loki feared he had begun to lose his mind. He never had the best mental or emotional stability but it had become worse. 

Loki walked closer to the water and sat on a fallen down log that rested on the bank of the lake. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. 

One, two, three, four…

_ “Loki, Loki! Look how far I skipped it! I bet you can’t beat that!” Young Thor exclaimed with a chagrin expression and hands on his hips.  _

_ The sun shone off the water and he covered his eyes because it slightly blinded Loki. Thor ran up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  _

_ “Come on, little brother. Just try. Promise I won’t laugh.”  _

_ Loki picked up a smoothed out pebble and turned it over in his small hand a few times.  _

_ “I guess…” _

Loki shook his head and blinked away the memory. It was so innocent. All of it was so innocent. No fighting, no dealing with the court, no competition for the throne. No one knew what Loki was and didn’t judged him as if he was evil incarnate. 

He chuckled to himself. “I’ll give them a reason to truly believe it. There will be no more doubt what I’m capable of.” 

**————————————————————-**

It was late. The people of Asgard had laid their heads to sleep. The air was still with the silence that was no longer corrupted by noise pollution. 

A slight breeze created a shift in the trees. The leaves danced and danced in the wind until a few weakly tore away and fell off.

Loki sat in the woods outside of the city in a spot only known to him. It was just a quarter mile away from the old temple that used to house a place of worship. But the Gods were gone, they had been gone for awhile. 

He plucked a leaf out of the air as it slowly drifted to the ground. He felt sympathy for it. One can only take so much abuse from the world until you arrive to some inevitable outcome. Either you fight back or you simply...give in. 

_ The darkness surrounded him and Thor. It enveloped them like a warm embrace that protected them from the world. _

_ The other man rubbed circles into the back of his hand and across his knuckles. He brought the hand up and caressed them with just a brush of his lips.  _

_ “Loki, no matter what anyone says. I know what you are capable of, I know there is good in you.”  _

He didn’t believe Thor then and he didn’t believe him now. 

He rubbed the temples of his head with the heels of his palms. He wasn’t going to give in. He was not going to simply bow and let these people destroy him. 

That’s why he sat and he waited. He waited until all had grown still and had passed on into the realm of unconsciousness. Except, they were not going to wake up. They will remain peaceful and unaware as Loki tore the kingdom apart brick by brick. 

His mind was unraveled and he hung on by a small thread. He had no choice. He truly didn’t. 

_ No need to slaughter the innocent.  _

Loki was tempted, though. They had stood by as he was torn apart piece by piece. Logically he knew they had no say, there was no action they could have taken. But they were just another cog in the machine that broke him. 

He rose to his feet and dusted the dirt and debris from his trousers. This was going to be the night he finally earned his freedom. 

**————————————————————-**

The fire started in the stables. Don’t fret, he had released the horses prior to doing so. The fire was far enough from the city to alert the guards he kept awake, along with all the royals, and let the peasants slumber blissful and ignorant. 

A genuine smile, a smile he hadn’t worn in nearly a year, cracked his lips and twisted his face into something unrecognizable. This was the night of his freedom. His ability to become anew and shed the shackles his predecessors placed upon him. 

The fire supplied a crackling audience to the first part of Loki’s play. 

The guards swarmed in like the busy drone insects they are and surrounded him with little regard to what he might do. They raised their shields, their swords and spears. 

“Loki Laufeyson, you are to stand down and hand yourself over peacefully.” Said the man obviously in charge. He was slightly bigger, older and definitely more skilled. He knew what he was capable of and what Loki was as well, but his earned arrogance clouded his mind. 

Loki flashed a tight lipped smile, a courtesy bow and then ended his dramatics with a hand in the air and a finger pointed at that captain. 

“You, good sir, are in no position to order me as you please. I’m afraid that right is reserved for someone else.” 

He saw the crack of lighting, the sudden pick up of the wind and that dreadful smell of ozone that had plagued him his entire life. 

Loki popped his lips and chuckled. “Oh dear brother, when will you ever learn?” 

He raised a shield with his powers that bowed around him on both sides. Thor’s hammer hit it and ever so forcefully bullied it’s way inside. 

Loki teleported out of its way right before impact, barely evading the weapon that had mercilessly bludgeoned so many faces. Instead, he left a hologram of himself behind the shield. 

He brandished a dagger that he held to his brother’s neck after he came up behind him and let his hologram copy dissolve. 

“You have never been one privy to education, Thor. You should have that trick etched into your heart by now.” He whispered into the man’s ear. 

“Loki, why are you doing this?! You easily could have left! What is your plan, brother?” 

A deep sigh escaped him and he tapped Thor’s forehead with the dagger. 

“Is it not obvious? I will destroy them and everything they are, just as they have me.” 

The fire that ate away at the stables favoured a nice ambience to the entire scene. It allowed his brother to shine one last time before it was all torn away. 

The guards tightened the circle around the two men waiting for some sign before they charged forward or maybe it was just fear? Loki wanted to hope they were intelligent enough to be afraid.

Thor stirred in his arms and he caressed his cheek with the blade. 

“I really wanted to believe you loved me. Actually, a part of me wished I was dense enough to believe it. It isn’t in your nature, Thor. You are incapable of loving anyone more than you love yourself.” 

He kissed Thor’s cheek and a tear ran across his lips. It was bitter. It did not taste as satisfactory as Loki imagined it would. He wasn’t sure if he could carry through with ending this man that had held him close so many times. 

“Loki Laufeyson!!” Odin’s voice boomed and it gave the illusion he was everywhere and nowhere. 

“Your purpose has come to its conclusion, brother dear.” He swiftly stabbed Thor in the side in between the ribs and was careful not to knick anything important. He would live but only as a weakened version of him. 

Loki tossed Thor to the ground where he steadily bled out. “Don’t worry, the first bit of bleeding tends to...gush.” 

He turned to face Odin and as he approached him the guards fell back. Loki donned the battle armor that he hadn’t worn in months and a spear appeared in his right hand. The same twisted smile stretched his face and a dark chuckle bubbled from his chest.

Loki knew this fight could only have two endings. Either he killed Odin or Odin killed him. He wasn’t too keen on dying but the notion didn’t bother him. Regardless of what happened, he would be free. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Everyone Dies

  
  
  
  
The End

Jk....  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I just finished moving into my new place and I’m getting settled in. I promise I didn’t abandon this fic. Life has just been a little hectic for me. Give me some time and the final chapter will be started. 


End file.
